


For Just One Night Let's Only Think About Love - CLEAN Version

by UglySandwich



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglySandwich/pseuds/UglySandwich
Summary: Garnet wants to try one last wedding ritual, even though there's so much going on with Steven and the Diamonds. This is a snippet of the full version, just so everyone can enjoy it before I post the whole thing.





	For Just One Night Let's Only Think About Love - CLEAN Version

_I need you._

_There are things that must be done and people who need us._

_But I held off this whole time just so we could do this tonight. They’ll be okay, Ruby. Think of how distracted we’re getting. The Diamonds won’t like it. Shouldn’t we fix this?_

“Garnet? Won’t you be staying to help me explain?”

Garnet was knocked out of her fantasies by her adopted son’s voice. Her face flushed. Had she been this far away from the group a few minutes ago? The Diamonds looked at her funny, so did Amethyst and Pearl. Had they all noticed how distracted she was? She cleared her throat and told him, “no, I can’t. I have a mission to- to gather a corrupted gem? Yes. I must go.”

“But Garn-“ Pearl’s voice cut off as the warp pad whisked Garnet away.

As the stream carried her up and out, she had to think about where to go next. The battlefield? No, they’d find her there. The barn? What if Lapis and Peridot reform and come home? Finally she thought of a place that reminded them of home, reminded them of their love when it first bloomed. Mask Island, and the cave they spent all those nights in. The place they first performed this ritual, even.

“They’ll never find me here,” said one voice as it began to break into two. Ruby and Sapphire stepped off the warp pad, holding hands.

Delicate frost, woven in intricate patterns flowed across the ground in a typical Sapphire courtship ritual. Back before the crackdown on fusion and mating and love, Sapphires would do this to show off just how skilled and detailed they were. Some even did it to be more entrancing, to prove they were unattainable and simply too good for the mating pool. This Sapphire, however, did it out of love. She’d never done this before Ruby came into her life and it was a reminder that the red gem would always be the only one.

Ruby countered that by turning all the ice into dew, melting it and melting Sapphire’s heart in the process. The dew began to turn into steam, shrouding them in clouds as they began to waltz. This was the beauty they could create together. And now, they were about to make something else together.

Love.


End file.
